Slatwall panels are generally manufactured by assembling a plurality of slatwall profiles generally made from extruded plastic material. These profiles are generally attached directly to an existing wall to make a slatwall panel. Examples of this type of slatwall panels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,921,044; 4,752,010; and 5,655,674.